


Koťátka

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cats, F/M, Kitty!Anthea, Kitty!Moriarty, M/M, kitty!sherlock
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Koťátka

"Sebby, pojď, půjdeme to vyzkoušet." rozzářil se Jim.

Sebastian zvedl hlavu a pohlédl na něj. "Oči.." prohodil, než vstal.

Jim párkrát zamrkal. "Je to pryč?"

"Jednou ti to zůstane."

"Jednou není teď." uculil se Jim a odběhl následován Moranem.

 

*****

 

Sherlock se díval do mikroskopu a ignoroval kolem pobíhající Molly. Pohnul se jen tehdy, když něco zapsal nebo když potřeboval vyměnit sklíčko se vzorky.

"Mohla byste nás nechat o samotě?" ozval se ženský hlas. 

Sherlock překvapeně zvedl hlavu.

Na druhém konci stolu stála Mycroftova asistentka a nezaujatě pozorovala Molly. 

Patoložka chvíli váhala, ale nakonec přikývla a velmi neochotně opustila laboratoř.

Sherlock se zamyšleně zamračil. Nevšiml si toho, že vstoupila, ale víc než to ho štvalo, že nezná její jméno. Věděl, že se Johnovi kdysi představila jako Anthea, ale hned přiznala, že lhala. 

Andrea se na něho podívala. "Mycroft chce s vámi mluvit."

"Tak ať si přijde." zašklebil se Sherlock a vrátil se k mikroskopu.

"Je to důležité."

"Jinak by poslal esemesku a ne vás." přikývl Sherlock. Narovnal se, aby mohl vyměnit sklíčko.

"Dole čeká auto." řekla Andrea vážně a otočila se ke dveřím. 

Dveře se rozrazili a dovnitř vplul Moriarty.

Andrea a Sherlock na něho překvapeně hleděli.

"Tebe jsem tady nečekal." prohodil Jim, když sjel Andreu pohledem. "Ale taky se můžeš přidat." dodal s úsměvem.

Andrea pozvedla obočí.

"Sherly, já jsem se ti přišel pochlubit." zazubil se Jim a přiskočil k Sherlockovi. 

"Co to máš s očima?" podivil se Sherlock.

Jim se zarazil. Promnul si oči a zamrkal. "Lepší, ne?" usmál se na mladšího Holmese. 

Sherlock se na něho dál mračil.

Jim se otočil na Andreu. "Neopouštěj nás, drahá. Ne, když vím, jak si to užijeme." 

Andrea si ho podezíravě prohlížela, zatímco pustila kliku dveří.

Jim k sobě přitáhl Sherlocka za košili. "Když pomineme ten fakt, že nás ženy nezajímají... uznej, že si tvůj bratr umí vybrat." šeptl mu do ucha, než mu vtiskl polibek na tvář.

"S čím si se přišel pochlubit?" zamračil se Sherlock a sledoval Jima, jak přistoupil k Andree a začal kolem ní kroužit.

"To brzy zjistíš, Sherly." odpověděl Moriarty s úsměvem. "Drahá.. takhle ti říká Mike, nevadí, když ti tak říkám?" nečekal na odpověď. "Drah, budeš ho pozdravovat?" uculil se Jim a přitom ji dal pusu na hřbet ruky.

"proč to děláš?"

"Dělám co?" zeptal se Jim nevinně.

"Tohle všechno." zamračil se Sherlock.

Jim se jen usmál. "Uvidíš, bude to zábava." řekl sladce. Otočil se, že odejde, ale dovnitř vstoupila Molly.

"Jime..?" šeptla překvapeně. 

"Molly!" vykřikl nadšeně Jim a pevně ji obejmul. 

Molly zůstala ztrnule stát i potom co ji Jim pustil a odešel.

Sherlock sebou trhl a rozběhl se za Jimem. U Molly se ale zarazil. Jednou rukou se chytil za hlavu a druhou se ohnal, aby se o něco opřel. Opřel se o Molly.

To Molly dostalo do dalšího šoku. Probral ji až tříštivý zvuk, když na zem dopadl telefon.

Molly se ohlédla a pozorovala překvapeně Andreu. 

Mycroftova asistentka se držela za hlavu a vypadla zmateně. 

"Co.. co se děje?" zamumlala Molly vyděšeně, když si všimla stejného výrazu i u Sherlocka. 

 

*****

 

John se vrátil domů od Harry. Udělal si čaj a uvelebil se v křesle, když mu začal hrát telefon, který zapomněl v kapse kabátu. 

Spolkl nadávky a došel si pro něj.

Na displeji svítilo Sherlockovo jméno.

"Sherlocku, co ten..?" John se zarazil. "Molly? Počkej!" vyhrkl. "Řekni to znovu.."

John si promnu čelo. "Počkej, já hned tam budu." řekl nakonec. 

 

*****

 

Molly si s Johnem nikdy moc nerozuměla, s čímž její žárlivost nemá nic společného, ale teď byla ráda, že je Watson tady.

"Takže mi chceš říct, že.." John se odmlčel a dál hleděl na stůl.

"Já.. nevím jak se to stalo." špitla Molly.

"Může za to Moriarty." řekl vážně Sherlock.

"On z vás udělal.. určitě to byl on?"

"Ne, udělal jsem si to sám a jí se to tak zalíbilo, že jsem jí to zařídil taky." zaprskal Sherlock.

"Nerozčiluj se." mávl rukou John. "Jen mi je divné, že by vám udělal.. tohle."

"Al je to roztomilé." prohodila Molly.

"Co je na tom roztomilého?!" vyhrkl Sherlock.

"Koťátka jsou roztomilá." upozornil John. Prvotní šok nahradilo špatně schované pobavení.

"Chci za Mycroftem." ozvala se Andrea, která doteď držela smutek za rozbitý telefon.

"I když vypadáš.."

"No tak jsem se proměnila na malé černé kotě a co?! Já chci za Mycroftem!" odsekla Andrea.

"Bereš to klidněji, než bych čekal." řekl John. 

Odpovědí mu bylo jen mrsknutí ocasem.

Druhé kotě netrpělivě přešláplo. "Musíme najít Moriartyho, on má protilék." řekl Sherlock rozhodně.

"Jsi si jistý?" zeptal se John, zatímco přistoupil ke stolu a natáhl ruku.

Sherlock na ni opatrně vylezl. "Samozřejmě. Když tady byl, měl divné oči. Nejdřív jsem si myslel, že stojí blbě ke světlu, ale teď jsem si jistý, že se mi to nezdálo. Měl kočičí oči. Potom co si je promnul to bylo pryč. Řekl bych že to často používá." dokončil svou přednášku Sherlock.

John se pousmál nad jeho vzhledem. 

Malé černé kotě přímo do dlaně. 

"Když ho najdeme, tak ti dá protilék?" zeptal se John nedůvěřivě.

"Jistě za to bude něco chtít, ale nejdříve ho budeme muset najít."

"Johne, odneste mě k Mycroftovi." ozvala se Andrea. 

"Ne, nejdřív na Baker Street." vyhrkl Sherlock.

"Hodně štěstí, Johne." pousmála se Molly.

 

*****

 

John se rozhodl nejprve odnést Andreu i přes Sherlockovi protesty.

Na Andreinu žádost vzal i rozbitý telefon a vydal se rovnou do klubu, kde by podle Andrei měl právě Mycroft být. 

Mycroft tam řešil cosi důležitého s dalšími dvěma muži a tak nechtěl Johna přijmout. Když ale John zmínil,  že jde o Sherlocka a jeho asistentku, vzal si Mycroft Johna do vedlejší pracovny.

Jakmile John položil na stůl rozbitý telefon, uviděl v Mycroftově obličeji něco o čem se domníval, že jde o strach a starost. 

"Co se stalo?" zeptal se Mycroft podezíravě.

"Sherock a.. ehm.. Ona se dostali do menšího problému s Moriartym." začal John. "Ale žijí!" vyhrkl rychle.

Mycroft se mírně zamračil. "Kde je?" zeptal se a pohlédl na telefon.

"Ona.. no víte.."

"Jsem tady!" ozvala se Andrea. 

Mycroft překvapeně pohlédl na Johna.

"Je to trochu složitější." zamumlal John. Zvedl ruku a z kapsy bundy vytáhl malé kotě. 

"Vedle." zabručel Sherlock.

"Promiň." řekl John a vylovil Andreu. Když ji měl na dlani, vrátil Sherlocka do kapsy. 

Mycroft na kotě překvapeně hleděl.

"Podle Sherlocka je to jen dočasné. Najdeme Moriartyho a s ním i lék" řekl John přesvědčivě.

Mycroft natáhl ruku a Andrea mu na ni vlezla.

"Takže se z nich stala koťata, díky Moriartymu." ujišťoval se Mycroft.

"Ano." přikývl John.

"Najdeme Moriartyho a vyřeší se to." ozval se Sherlock. "Takže jdeme!"

John kývl hlavou na rozloučenou, otočil se a odešel.

"Omlouvám se za ten telefon." prohodila Andrea. 

Mycroft na ní tázavě pohlédl. "Tele.. Jo ták." pochopil. "Neomlouvej se, drahá. Není to tvoje vina."

Položil kotě na stůl a aniž by ho přestal sledovat si sedl na židli.

Andrea zůstala sedět tak kam ji Mycroft položil.

"Řekl bych, že to budou zajímavé dny." prolomil ticho Mycroft.

"Čekají na vás." řekla Andrea  a odolala nutkání olíznout si čumáček.

Mycroft pokrčil rameny. "Moje dnešní návštěva se zkrátila. Musíme vyřešit úplně něco jiného." s těmi slovy vstal. Do kapsy si dal rozbitý telefon a opatrně chytil Andreu do dlaně.

"Ale tohle.."

"Zastav mě." pousmál se Mycroft a vyrazil pryč.

 

*****

 

"Jaká je plán?" zeptal se John a dál sledoval Sherlocka, který chodil po obýváku stále dokola.

Na Sherlockovu žádost, John neřekl paní Hudsonové, jak ke kotěti skutečně přišel. Řekl jen, že má na starost ho pohlídat na neurčito. Tématu kde je Sherlock se stihl vyhnout díky rychlému ústupu.

"Najít Moriartyho a zeptat se ho co chce."

"To jo, ale.. Londýn je je velké město a ty jsi jen.."

Sherlock se na něho podíval a mrskl ocasem.

".. Jak ho chceš najít?"

"Napíšeme mu."

"Napíšeme?"

"Jo, esemesku." přikývl Sherlock a pracně se vyškrábal na gauč. Z něj pak skočil na stolek.

"Ehm.. telefon máš tady." ozval se po chvíli John.

Kotě se přestalo zmateně rozhlížet a pohlédlo na usmívající ho se Johna.

"Napiš mu co chce!" přikázal Sherlock.

Než stačil John najít Moriartyho číslo, vběhla do místnosti paní Hudsonová, která v ruce nesla talířek s granulemi.

John si nedokázal vybavit, že by to u ní někdy viděl.

Domácí byla hned u koťátka a strčila mu talíř pod nos. 

"Je opravdu roztomilí, že?" usmála se.

John místo odpovědi pouze přikývl a sledoval Sherlocka, který zkoumavě pozoroval granule.

"Třeba ty jeho oči.." pokračovala paní Husonová. "..mají stejnou barvo jako Sherlockovi."

"Vážně? Do očí jsem se mu nedíval." prohodil John.

"Jistě, já vím. Sherlockovi se díváte úplně někam jinam." zachichotala se paní Hudsonová.

John sebou překvapeně trhl. "Co? Ne, já myslel.. chtěl jsem říct.."

Paní Hudsonová ho neposlouchala a se spokojeným výrazem odešla. 

John si povzdechl. "ak jo co mu mám.." odmlčel se, když si všiml Sherlocka. 

Kotě sedělo skoro v misce a jedlo granule. 

"Sherlocku?"

Sherlock zvedl hlavu, spolkl sousto a posadil se vedle misky. "Zeptej se ho co chce." řekl vážně. Hned na to si začal olizovat tlapky.

John si ho přestal zkoumavě prohlížet a napsal esemesku.

 

*****

 

"Co píše? Co píše? Co píše? Co píše? Co pí..?"

"Zeptej se ještě jednou a nepřečtu ti to."

"..še?" šeptl Jim. Z opěradla křesla skočil na Sebastianovo rameno a hned se začal tulit k jeho krku, zatímco spokojeně vrněl.

Sebastian ignoroval kotě a přečetl esemesku nahlas. "Co chceš abych se toho zbavil? -SH."

"Sebby, co chceme?" zeptal se Jim, aniž by přestal. "jen si řekni. Můžeš chtít cokoliv.." dodal a aniž by přestal vrnět, začal Moranovi olizovat krk.

"Mě je to jedno." zamumlal Seb a odstrčil Jima od krku.

Jim si chtěl hrát s jeho prsty, ale Sebastian ruku odtáhl.

Kotě se narovnalo a bez sebemenšího zaváhání skočilo a dostalo se Sebastianovi pod triko.

Seb se v sedu prudce narovnal. "P-počkej!" vyhrkl a snažil se nedat najevo, že ho to lechtá. Moc se mu to nedařilo.

Po chvilkovém boji se mu nakonec podařilo vytáhnout Jima. Držel ho za kůži na krku.

Jim se na něho díval nevinným pohledem. Zastříhal ušima a začal opět vrnět. "Už vím co chci." usmál se na Sebastiana, který se ho snažil zabít pohledem.

 

*****

 

"Myslel jsem, že bude chtít něco důležitého." zamumlal Sherlock, když hleděl na displej telefonu.

"Tohle je důležité." zamračil se John.

Sherlock se začal drbat za uchem. "Chce jen na pár hodin mého bratra."

John se chystal něco říct, když přišla další esemeska. 

"Nesmíš se chovat jak kočka. -JM" přečetl John nahlas.

Sherlock se zarazil a narovnal se.

"Co tím myslí?"

"Třeba mi to zůstane.."

John si představil Sherlocka jako kočku na místě činu, jak dává ScotladYardu přednášku. Pousmál se a zvedl kotě do náručí.

"C-co je?!" podivil se Sherlock.

"Jdeme to říct Mycroftovi." odpověděl John a opět ignoroval Sherlockovi protesty.

 

*****

 

Mycroft měl lokty zapřené o stůl. Na dlaních měl položenou bradu a zamyšleně sledoval Sherlocka.

Jeho bratr v kočičí podobě seděl na stole a mračil se na něj.

John seděl naproti Mcroftovi a těkal pohledem mezi koťaty.

"Mycrofte, tak tam prostě jdi." řekl vážně Sherlock. "Moriarty psal, že až tě bude mít, pošle protilék."

"Tohle ale nejde!" vyhrkla Andrea.

"Proč ne? V těchle věcech Moriarty drží slovo." odbyl ji Sherlock.

"A co Mycroft?!" zavrčela.

Sherlock po ni střelil pohledem. "Kolem sebe má dost lidí, aby ho ochránili!"

"Myslíš ty lidi, které tam Moriarty vysloveně nechce?!"

John pozvedl obočí, když si uvědomil, že se oba naježili. 

"Jemu se přece nic nestane." odsekl Sherlock. "Nikdy se mu nic nestalo."

"Díky tomu, že jsem to zařídila, aby to bylo bezpečné." řekla chladně Andrea. 

Stáli blízko sebe a vypadali jako dvě chlupatá klubíčka.

John je chtěl zastavit, ale Mycroft ho zarazil gestem ruky. 

"A teď to nedokážete?!" 

"Teď je ze mě kotě!"

"O chudáčku, vůbec nevím jak se cítíš!" zasyčel Sherlock.

"Mycroft tam nepůjde!"

"Ale půjde. Já nehodlám zůstat kotětem!"

"Já také nehodlám zůstat v této podobě, ale je to příliš nebezpečné!"

"Mycroft je přijatelná ztráta." pokrčil rameny Sherlock.

"Ne, to není!" vyprskla Andrea a vrhla se na Sherlocka. 

Teď to vypadalo jako jedno velké klubko valící se po stole.

"Varoval jsem tě." upozornil Mycroft, když se John nathl po válčícím klubíčku.

 

*****

 

Po chvíli seděl John na gauči ve vedlejší místnosti. Usmíval se, zatímco volnou rukou hladil kotě. 

Sherlock ležel na jeho klíně a olizoval mu rány od drápů co měl na dlaních.

Mycroft byl vedle a telefonoval.

Andrea ležela na polštáři a nepřítomně hleděla před sebe. Nevěděla kdy, ale podařilo se jí při té 'bitce' drápnout Mcrofta na hřbet ruky

John si uvědomil, že se mu Sherlock líbí jako kotě. Připadal mu roztomilí a taky se mu líbilo, že jako kotě vyjádří  city líp, než jako člověk, kterého by v těchto věcech porazil i kámen.

Ale hlavně měl John jistotu, že ve tři ráno nebude hrát na housle, ubyde hasických vjezdů, ždné další pokusy či jiné Sherlockovi perličky.

John se nad tím zamyslel a napadlo ho, že by se mohl ale nudit. Ihned o zavrhl. Krocení kotěte a vyhánní paní Hudsonové mu zabere dost času.

Andrea sklopila uši ještě víc, když do místnosti vstoupil Mycroft. Přešel místnost a posadil se vedle ní. "Kde jsme to skončili?" zeptal se s klidným hlasem.

"Jak tě donutit jít k Moriartymu." prohodil Sherlock.

Andrea výhružně zavrčela. 

Sherlock po ni střelil pohledem.

"Takže jsme se nepohnuly." pokýval hlavou Mycroft.

 

*****

 

Sebastian seděl na křesle a četl si noviny.

Černovlasý Irčan k němu přiskočil. Klekl si vedle křesla, položil dlaně na opěradlo a zářivě se usmál na Morana.

Seb přejel pohledem na Jima. "Ce se..?"

"Hádej co jsem se naučil!" skočil mu do řeči Jim.

"Něco užitečného?"

"Ne.. teda jo.. ehm.. Poslouchej!" Jim se na chvíli odmlčel. Usmál se na Sebastiana a začal vrnět.

"Ty.. ty opravdu.." Seb si promnul čelo. "Tohle už je trochu moc, ne?"

"Je to roztomilé!" bránil se Jim.

"Co je roztomilého na tom, že tě chci podrbat za uchem?"

Oba se zarazili.

"Chtěl jsem tím říct, že.."

Jim ho umlčel gestem ruky. "Vím, co tím chceš říct." uculil se.

"Ne, nevíš. Zase si to přebereš jinak." zamračil se Sebastian. 

Jim se sladce usmál a dal mu pusu na tvář. 

Sebastian spolkl nadávky. "Co máš v úmyslu dělat teď?"

Moriarty se zapřel o opěradlo a vstal. "No.. počkám až si mě Sherly najde." pokrčil rameny. Něhle se prudce zatočil a plácl sebou přes Sebastiana. Svým tělem slisoval noviny na Sebbyho klíně.

Moran ignoroval Jimovo předení a tik v oku. 

"Jsem si jistý, že Mycroft nebude na smluveném místě, ale pro jistotu tam někoho pošlem." prohodil Jim až znuděně. "No.. možná bychom mohli oslat Sherlymu indicii. Co ty na to?"

Než stačil Moran cokoliv říct, pokračoval jim v jednostranném rozhovoru. 

"Co bychom mu tak poslali? Hlavolam? Fotku?" Jim se přetočil na záda a jednou rukou začal přejíždět po Sebastianově hrudi. 

Seb to vše zázrakem ignoroval.

"Hmm.. fotka zní hezky. Ale čeho fotka? Pošleme Sherlymu třeba.. třeba.. " Jim strčil rukou do Sebastianovi brady a donutil ho zaklonit hlavu. "Sebby, zapozuješ mi?" zavrněl Jim sladce.

Moran vstal a hodil Jima zpět na křeslo, než odešel.

Jim si klekl a překvapeně se za ním díval.

 

*****

 

John by odpřisáhl, že nebyl pryč ani deset minut. Šel do obchodu, nebyli fronty a byl hned zpět.

Paní Hudsonová seděla na křesle a mazlila se s černým kotětem. 

Vždyť ona nebyla doma!

V celku normální věc. Postarší dáma a vrnící kotě.

John na ně přestal udiveně hledět. Hlavně proto, že věděl co je černé roztomilé kotě zač. 

Kotě se překulilo zpět na břicho a nechal se drbat za uchem. 

"Paní Hudsonová.."

"Oh Johne.." paní Hudsonová zvedla hlavu a usmála se na Johna. 

Sherlock zastříhal ušima, aby dokázala, že si ho také všiml.

Nebo v to John alespoň věřil.

"Víte, Johne, chtěla jsem se jen zeptat. Tady tohle zlatíčko tady bude jak dlouho?"

"No já.." John pokrčil rameny. 

"Já jen, že vím co dokáže takový kocour. Paní Turnerová měla jednou nájemnici z kocourem a ten pořád dělal nepořádek, dokud ho nevzali na kastraci."

John zaznamenal jak kotě vztyčilo uši a otevřelo oči. Po roztomilém vrněním nebyly stopy. 

"Já mám kočky ráda, ale nepořádek tady nechci."

Oba ignorovali fakt v jakém stavu Sherlock nechal byt, než odešel do laboratoře.

"Promiňte, paní Hudsonová, ale tohle není můj kocour, takže nevím.."

Domácí pokývala hlavou. "To je mi jasné, ale pokud zde má být déle, chtěla bych vás poprosit zda by jste to zařídil."

"Budu nad tím uvažovat." přikývl John.

Kotě vyskočilo na nohy a uteklo.

John potlačil úsměv, zatímco paní Hudsonová vstala a odešla. 

Když byla pryč, snažil se John najít Sherlock. Bez úspěchu.

Volal na něj, ale kotě nikdy nenašel.

V tomhle měl vysoký kudrnáč výhodu. Šlo ho v bytě najít líp, než malé chundelaté zvířátko.

Hledání nakonec vzdal, když už bylo pozdě večer.


End file.
